Gotham: Dead
by cuthwyn
Summary: Gotham, like the rest of the word succumbs to a zombie apocalypse. The Bat is M.I.A and the only people who seems to hold any belief that he is alive is one particular clown and a teenage girl. Rated M for drug/sexual references and violence (come on there's ZOMBIES!)


Stepping out from Gotham's icy rain, Joker flicked on the light and placed his fedora down on a neat little dressing table, in a neat little bedroom. He would bet anything that the rest of the house was just as neat and little and … brown? The curtains were a deep chocolate brown with matching cushions on the beige double bedspread, the rug beneath his feet was brown and just to top it off, a neat little pair of brown lampshades stood symmetrically on matching bedside tables. Jesus there was more life in the color scheme in his cell at Arkham!

Removing his overcoat, he spotted a wedding photograph in pride of place on the wall, in an oh so boringly predictable brown frame. He cocked his head at the bride who, laughably, was dressed in white, well he supposed she had to play to societies fantasies. She smiled ecstatically into the camera, her eyes twinkling in the sunlight with her arms wrapped tightly around a man dressed in a formal policeman's uniform. It was obvious by the man's awkward stance that he was not as free in his emotions like that of his newly wedded wife.

He had been gone a long time.

Placing his coat over a chair Joker's eyes fell to the little pink bassinet, the only color in the room, and the screaming infant within it.

Oh yes he had been gone a very long time indeed.

He sauntered casually over and peered inside the bassinet to look at the baby, she seemed to be only a few weeks old, not that he was an expert or anything. Her complexion was notably pale despite having a bright red face puffed up in distress, her little chest heaved beneath her crisp white babygro. She had obviously been at it for while. Frowning, he lifted his head and looked across to the bedroom door wondering where on earth her mother had got to.

Wasn't it her job to come and deal with the baby when it cried?

Joker looked back at the little girl and pondered for a moment over his next course of action, he didn't 'do' babies. The screaming was giving him a headache and god knows when mom was going to grace him with her presence. Oh to hell with it. Gently, he dipped his hands inside to pick the baby up and returned to his examination of the the bedroom, bobbing her up and down in his arms as he did so. He wasn't entirely sure why he knew that was the best way to console the child but it worked and that was all that mattered. A small white box peeped up at him from one of the bedside table's draws. Taking it out he read the label out loud to no one in particular, 'Sertraline', sliding it into his trouser pocket he returned to pacing the room.

'Ha well that explains a lot doesn't it kiddo?'

He beamed down at the baby who seemed to grizzle in agreement before looking up and smiling back at him. No, no he knew what the mothers said about this during their little get togethers in the city's parks. It was wind, she was too young to smile yet.

As if hearing him doubting her, the baby smiled again, as she gazed up at the baffled clown.

'Hey you'd better watch that kiddo! Powers that be don't like it if you jump out of your box you know, trust me, ha ha!' Joker mock scolded before pausing and studying the girls big green eyes.

Those eyes.

He knew them.

They tugged at the deepest, darkest parts of his memory, yet he could not remember who they belonged to.

He made a mental note to add, 'purge Gotham of green eyed people' to his to do list. The Bat would just love that one, tee hee.

'YOU!'

Chuckling at the hysterical shriek that erupted from the doorway, Joker turned to smile graciously at the woman who stood there. She was dressed in a, well worn, pair of yoga pants and a camisole, a dressing gown covered her shoulders. Long chestnut curls fell about her face in tousled clumps, her complexion had lost it's usual blush and was instead pasty and drained. Her eyes were red and to be quite honest she just looked completely and utterly exhausted.

'Now, now, Lily is that really how you greet your friends?'

Shaking her head Lily stepped further into her bedroom and scowled at the clown her hands forming tight fists at her sides.

'You are not my friend!' She protested shakily, terror washing over her like a tsunami to see her daughter sleeping peacefully in the clown's arms. 'P-please, please put my baby down.'

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Joker returned the infant and placed the blankets gently over her with a chuckle.

'She only wanted some attention. Maybe you should do your job properly!'

'W-why are you here?' Lily asked, blatantly ignoring his remark as the world began to swirl out of focus before keeling over entirely. Catching her expertly in his arms, Joker tutted before hauling her over to the bed and throwing her carelessly on to it. Why was every single woman he came across doing this all of a sudden? It was getting rather tedious.

Whilst he was waiting for her to come round, a possible reason for her passing out became apparent, glancing back at the bassinet he hoped that maybe just this once he was wrong. Kneeling down he tilted Lily's head to face him and inspected her nose, searching for the the tell tale white powder that she all ways failed at hiding the evidence of.

'Get off me right now or I'll break your fucking hand!' Lily yelled as her eyes snapped open and she glared back at Joker who just gave her a boyish grin and shook his head in amusement.

'My, my it is true what they say. You can take the girl out of the Narrows but you can never take the Narrows out of the girl!'

Watching her face puff up in anger at his remark, Joker caught her chin in his hand and gave her a stern glare of his own. Although her expression remained he noted how her eyes suddenly faltered, betraying her fear to him.

'Are you clean Lily? What have I told you about that junk! Have you been crying?'

Running his finger along her cheekbone he hissed as she dug her nails cruelly into the underside of his wrist.

'Yes I am, not that is any concern of yours! What are you doing here? Your meant to be in Arkham!'

'Hey calm down toots! I got an early release for good behaviour.'

Huffing, Lily left her spot on the bed and crossed the room to her dressing table in the hopes of reaching the phone there without rousing suspicion.

'Ha! What doctor in their right mind would give you early release? Please, if your going to lie to me at least make it believable Joker!' She called back over her shoulder in an attempt to keep him talking long enough to dial 911. In truth she wasn't overly bothered whether he killed her or not. She never really had been but her daughter was in the room too, he most probably would only threaten her but could she risk her? Honestly? The baby who she could barely bring herself to love but that didn't mean she wanted her to come to harm, not really.

'Too true! What doctor in their right mind would? Maybe it's the Millennium Bug?' Joker replied a smug grin spreading across his face, before he fell to his knees in hysterics as the events of the past few months fluttered across his mind at a rate of knots. Lily watched him, an eyebrow raised in confusion before lifting the receiver and dialling 911 as quick as she physically could.

Nothing.

The line was dead.

Of course the line was dead! Glancing down at the severed phone wire she cursed herself for being so naïve. Had leaving the Narrows really changed her so much to be stupid enough to think that wouldn't be his first port of call?

'I suppose we did make a connection her and I. Such a pretty young thing so eager to please.'

Snarling at this, Lily span round and glared back at the clown darkly, her heart once again skipping a beat as his hand rested on the bassinet, his fits of gleeful giggles finally coming under his control, he clambered back to his feet.

'Your sick!' she spat at him, not entirely sure which one her remark was aimed at, the phone or his revelation?

Joker replied with a cocky smirk that in the past she would have slapped from his face.

'Daw but wasn't that what you liked best about me sweetheart? Let me guess you like the color brown now too?'

'Don't confuse reality with the fantasy you paid me to create clown!'

Lily shrieked as Joker's hand shot out and clasped tightly around her throat, pushing her up against the wall so hard and high that her feet dangled helplessly in the air.

'Watch your tongue Lexi! Oh don't you want the neighbours to discover who the pretty little housewife at number 429 really is? Well you'd better start dancing to my tune and sharp!' Joker bellowed, tightening his grip, he watched the young woman choke and attempt to nod.

'What do you want?' She gasped threw the borrowed air that he allowed her, fighting hard to hide her fear but knowing damn well that she was failing miserably.

Releasing her, Joker turned on his heal and retreated back to the bassinet. He gazed down at the sleeping infant within it and stroked her pale cheek, making sure that her mother could see what he was doing.

'I really must congratulate you on your new arrival. She really is quite breath taking and with such striking green eyes! Remind me, which side of the family are they from?' He asked, smiling knowingly he followed her gaze to the wedding photograph, and the smiling couple with their hazel eyes.

'What do you want?' Lily repeated, her voice void of emotion as Joker's question sent pangs of terror directly through the heart that beat frantically beneath her breast.

Joker cocked his head at the woman crumpled on the floor. His words just then had terrified her more than anything else, her eyes could go no wider without turning into some sort of Japanese cartoon and her chest heaved so quickly he could barely make out the movement. She was on the verge of a god damn panic attack!

Why?

Sure, the kid obviously was not her husband's, but he must know that anyway, and he was still around? Surely she knew that too? So why the odd reaction? Jeez, the fairer sex were really, really baffling him more than usual, maybe it was the Millennium Bug? Ha!

'I need information Lily/Lexi whoever you are the moment. You owe me. You owe me big time, and now it's time to pay.'

'Pay?'

Nodding, Joker strode over and lifter her roughly to her feet by the wrist and motioned towards the bed, knowing exactly where her mind would go and finding her disgusted reaction rather amusing.

'Pillow talk. I need you to find out GCPD's movements for me. I need time to get my recent plan in motion. Capieche?'

Relief flitted across Lily's features momentarily, before she shook her head violently and attempted to pull away from him.

'No. I can't. I won't.' she protested, wincing as Joker's grip increased and she was pulled to press against him as he bent down to whisper menacingly into her ear.

'If you don't want to end up back entertaining the likes of me you can and you will. Those interrogation rooms are big, scary places! Who knows what dark little secrets may slip out?'

Letting go of her wrist, he paused to let the weight of his words sink in, watching as the realization of her situation caused the little cogs in her head to turn, desperate to find a way out.

There was no way out.

The sound of a key turning in a lock caused the pair to turn and look in the direction of the sound in surprise.

'Ooh! Looks like we've been caught red handed!' Joker declared gleefully, not bothering to hide his absolute amusement at the new turn of events.

'Lily?'

Came a gruff voice from downstairs. Closing her eyes tightly Lily pressed her nails deeply in to her palm. She took a deep, steadying breath in an attempt to calm her nerves, if any in fact remained.

'Please. Please leave. Now' She begged pointlessly, her heart pounded inside her chest, threatening to break free as her husbands footfalls came closer.

'Not until I get the correct answer doll face. Oh I do wonder what doo dah will say hm? Joker teased with a threatening under tone, his eyes falling to the bassinet to emphasise his double meaning.

Swallowing her fear, Sally followed his gaze before looking away sharply and nodding meekly.

'Yes' She muttered quietly, fighting back tears as she focused on her wedding photograph. The betrayal twisting and pulling her stomach into the painful knots.

'Pardon? What was that?' He replied chuckling as he dipped his hand to stroke the sleeping baby's cheek again.

'Lily? Lily! Are you all right?'

Gasping at her husbands voice, Lily stepped forwards and boldly pushed the clown's hand away from her daughter.

'Yes! God damn it yes! I'll do it.'

'Good. You know where I'll be.' Joker replied almost instantly. Striding across the rooms he retrieved his over coat and collected his fedora from the dressing table, placing it on his head he made to leave.

'Oh and Lexi?' Pausing, he delved into his trouser pockets to retrieve the pills and placed them down with a wink.

'Whatever you do, don't lose your smile. It always was your best feature.'

Staring at her medication in mute shock, Lily shook her head to regain her wits before looking back up at him in defiance.

'Blackmail and bully me all you want Joker! Next time you touch my daughter will be over my dead body!' She hissed, her hand clutching the side of the bassinet defensively.

'That a promise?' Joker chuckled, not bothering to turn around as he made his way to the balcony.

'Yes it is. Now leave before the GCPD find you!'

'Lily! Is everything ok? I heard voices!'

Spinning around Lily forced a smile, just in time for her husband to fly into the room his gun drawn and ready to fire.

'Graham! I'm – I'm fine. What's wrong dear?' she asked, watching anxiously as her husband began to instinctively search their bedroom, opening the closet and peering beneath the bed.

'Your scaring me. What's wrong?'

Opening his mouth to reassure his wife, Graham stopped in his tracks and pushed her gently behind him.

'Did you leave the balcony door open Lily?'

'No – I mean yes- I – I don't know? Maybe?' She whispered pathetically, she watched as her husband lifted the safely lever off his gun, flew open the door and disappeared outside. Lily held her breath as she looked at the rain falling down onto the balcony's railing, her heart in her throat, she prayed that there would not be any gunshots.

'I'm so sorry to scare you like that. I know it's not what you need right now honey. It's just the Joker escaped from Arkham again. It's why the Comish' sent me home early.'

Taking his wife into his arms, who seemed to be physically shaking, he bent down to kiss her fondly on the cheek.

'I don't want to worry you but he thinks the freak may come here. A new mum would make a good headline for the bastard especially a cop's wife, but it's all right, trust me. I won't let anything happen to you and Carly.'

Nodding Lily buried her face into his chest and revelled in the protective embrace, the smell of his cologne easing her racing mind, the cool metal of his police badge reassuring her of her safety. It was ok it was all over.

For now.

Shaking her head, she threw that last thought to the back of her mind.

'Come on, why don't you have a lie down for a little while? I'll call us a takeaway. Fancy a Chinese? My treat?'

Lily let herself be led to bed and tucked gently beneath the covers, her eyes fell to the little, pink bassinet. Joker's words ringing in her ears as her husband turned to leave.

'No, not Chinese' She couldn't genuinely couldn't stomach it tonight. 'How about the Thai place that has just opened around the block?'

Nodding his agreement he sat down on the bed, assuming that her want to carry on a conversation with him was because she was still feeling a little insecure.

'Sure'

'Graham. Is the GCPD sure that he will come here? They have no other leads?'

'Obviously we have our usual theories but I'm afraid that this seems the most likely one. Along with extra patrols I understand the Batman is even out looking for him tonight. Don't worry I've booked us a little trip to Metropolis for a couple of weeks, finally making use of that paternity leave I'm owed eh?'

He hoped that was enough to reassure her, he took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

'It will be all right Lily I promise.'

'Do you know how he escaped?' Lily asked turning away to hide the sly smile that spread across her face.

'No. Not yet but we will don't worry.'

'Have you interviewed the staff? Any young, pretty doctors who could be persuaded to open the doors for him? You always say he is a good manipulator?'

Graham paused, and blinked at his wife in astonishment, before bending over to draw her up into a passionate kiss.

'That's my girl! The force lost a good cop when you went into hairdressing you know? Look, you rest up, I'll give the Comish' a quick call and then we'll eat ok? Love you.'

'I love you too' Lily replied softly as her husband hurried out of the room to let his boss know of 'his' latest theory. Halting his mission Graham frowned and leaned further over the bassinet and cocked his head in confusion.

'Lily? Did you buy Carly a teddy bear?'

A small lilac teddy lay next to the sleeping baby, a deep green ribbon tied around it's neck, lifting it out he fingered it's soft fur thoughtfully.

'Yes. I – I went out earlier.'

'You? You went out? With the baby?'

Not daring to turn to look at the toy,Lily nodded as nausea brewed in the pit of her stomach, couldn't she have come up with a more convincing lie? When the hell did he put that there? Bastard clown.

'Yes. What else would I do with her?' She snapped immediately regretting her harsh tone as Graham nodded solemnly and placed the toy back into the bassinet.

'Of course. I'm sorry it's lovely to see you making such progress honey.' Graham replied with a reassuring smile. Bending down he kissed the baby's soft brow before giving her mother one and making his way out of the room.

Rolling on to her back she listened to her daughter snuffle in her sleep, she never slept, yet she had in Joker's arms.

The baby she could not love.

Letting tears plop on to her pillow, she stared up at the ceiling that seemed to be caving in.

She was a fool to think that she would ever be free.


End file.
